


Light My Fire (March)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Love, M/M, Silly, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny is a celebrator of month anniversaries. (One month after Do You Want to Know a Secret)





	Light My Fire (March)

Sonny placed the small gift bag on the table in front of Rafael. It was a tiny bag, it fit in his coat pocket, but Rafael looked at it like it was a ticking time bomb.

“What’s this?” Rafael asked.

“A gift,” Sonny said, sitting down across from Rafael at the tiny restaurant near the precinct that had become their favorite.

“For?” Rafael asked, still staring at the gift.

“It’s been a whole month,” Sonny said, sounding pleased.

It must’ve come out as more disbelief because Rafael responded, “You sound shocked.”

“Not shocked. Maybe...pleasantly surprised?”

“At what exactly? That I agreed to go out with you—“

“You asked me out.”

“That it lasted more than one date?”

“Or one night after that date,” Sonny said, wiggling his eyebrow.

Rafael rolled his eyes, but Sonny noticed the tick of his lips into a smirk and the ever-so-slightly blush across his tan cheeks. He knew what a blush on Rafael looked like by then, whether it was from a hot shower, all the walks Sonny’s made him take around the park because they ‘need more exercise’, or from some late night extraneous activity.

“Maybe that you haven’t killed me yet,” Sonny said, grinning.

Rafael laughed at that. “That sounds right.”

“Anyway,” Sonny said, “Open it.”

Rafael did. He pulled out the puff of tissue paper, then a small candle that had “Light My Fire” printed on the side.

Rafael stared at it, then stared at Sonny.

“Come on, it’s funny!” Sonny tried. “Like the song, you know? ‘Cause baby, you light my fire.”

Rafael snorted a small laugh. Sonny was used to those laughs, the ones that said, ‘You’re being funny but I don’t want to give you the satisfaction of knowing I think you’re being funny.’

“Where did you even get this?” Rafael asked, “A reject from the leftover Valentine’s Day collection at Duane Reede?”

“I re-gifted it from last year,” Sonny joked.

“Right. I know for a fact that you were alone last Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, Rafi, I didn’t know you were paying attention.”

Rafael just smiled.

Sonny straightened his tie and leaned back in his seat. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I’ve enjoyed our first month together and that you light my fire. And I am really, really enjoying that part. On many occasions. Twice on Saturdays.”

“First month?” Rafael asked, ignoring the joke and finally looking up into Sonny’s eyes.

“I know I’m counting on more,” Sonny honestly said.

Rafael smiled. He raised his glass to toast. “To more then.”

Sonny clanked his glass against Rafael’s. “To more,” he said, before taking a sip.

Then, he couldn’t help it. He leaned across the table and smacked a quick kiss to Rafael’s waiting lips. In the month of their growing relationship, Sonny was getting used to that.

Maybe the surprise that their relationship is lasting is because Rafael readily lets Sonny kiss him whenever they greet or leave each other.

Maybe the surprise is that Rafael sounds happy when Sonny calls.

Maybe the surprise is that, already, more often than not, they spend the night together.

Maybe the surprise is that, after a while of dancing around each other, Sonny is finally sitting with a willing Rafael on a date.

Maybe he couldn’t believe his luck.

Maybe he was just too happy to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Light My Fire by The Doors. 
> 
> I found this candle once and literally thought, “Sonny would give this to Rafael because he’s a nerd.”
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
